


A Beginning

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Inappropriate Arousal, M/M, telepathic assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Discussion between Kirk and Spock after the forced mind-meld of Valeris by Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 4
Collections: Side By Side Issue 13





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

"Mr. Spock, I need to speak with you in my quarters at seven this evening," said Captain Kirk.  
  
 _After asking my first officer and friend to basically rape Valeris in front of the whole bridge crew, how do I explain myself to him_?

It is now 7:PM ship's time and the door chime to Kirk's quarters sounds. Kirk deactivates the lock and allows the door to open, he knows that it is Spock.

"Captain, you wished to speak with me".

"Please, Mr. Spock, come in and sit down. Spock, I don't know where to start or how to ask your forgiveness for what I asked you to do earlier today."

"Captain, there is no need to ask for forgiveness, or apologize to me for asking me to do the only logical thing that could have been done in the time constraints that we had."

_Jim knows that I will do anything to protect him as he and the crew have seen many times in the past, why is this time any different?_

"Captain, I have preformed the mind-meld numerous times in the past when it was needed and did not ask for, or expect, any type of apology - Jim, something else is bothering you, what is wrong?"

_After all these years of keeping my true feelings for him secret, is now the time to tell him?_

"Do you want the socially acceptable answer, or the truth?"

"The truth."

"Spock, I have dreamed of telling you this for so many years and different situations, please, believe me, this is not how I had pictured this moment, so, here goes ... When I saw you touching her and the look of determination on your face and to hear her scream. Although, I know it was a scream of pain and not pleasure, I wanted it to be me that you were touching ... You see Spock I haven't had sex in a long time, and remembering that scene and looking at you now, you're really turning me on."

"You are my brother, my best friend and also a man, but I just can't help it, I want you so much. I want to feel your hands on me, please Spock, say something, do something!"

"Jim, there have been many times that I have wanted to let you know how I feel about you and have wanted you to touch me the way you touch others, even if it was only a friendly touch. Jim, let us not think of all the years and times in the past, we will now have a beginning."  
  



End file.
